Como arreglar las cosas
by sofi1999
Summary: Mal, Carlos y Jay tienen algo que los mantiene en Auradon, pero Evie sigue enojada con la unica persona con la que sentía mas que una cara bonita...Doug. ¿Qué hará Doug para recuperar a Evie?


Los niños de la isla llevaban un mes en Auradon, Mal había hecho las paces con la familia de Audrey y había hecho oficial su relación con Ben, Carlos se había hecho muy amigo de Jane, y Jay pasaba la vida jugando y coqueteando con Audrey. Evie se sentía un poco sola ya que todos sus amigos tenían a alguien mientras que ella se había separado de la única persona fuera de sus amigos de la isla que la hacía sentirse más que solo una cara bonita…Doug.

Las vacaciones llegaron y los niños de la isla se quedarían con la familia real ya que Auradon Prep. se quedaba sin estudiantes cada navidad y los niños no quisieron ser los únicos en la escuela.

Doug estaba en la entrada de la preparatoria pensando sobre cómo mejorar las cosas con Evie. En realidad, extrañaba cuando se enredaba el pelo en el dedo índice o cuando le sonreía coqueta sabiendo lo que le gustaba su sonrisa. Sin darse cuenta empezó a sonreír.

-que te provoca esa sonrisa cariño, espero que seamos nosotros- dijo su madre, una mujer de unos 40años, llamada Julie

-ehh- contesto Doug sonrojándose

-déjalo cariño- dijo despacio Tontin

-hola papa, hola mama-saludo con un beso en la mejilla

-hola hijo que cuentas o mejor nos cuentas camino a la casa, si mejor eso- dijo Julie de camino al auto

Doug amaba a su mama pero a veces era muy habladora, tomo su maleta y siguió al auto

De camino a casa, Doug seguía igual de pensativo, no podía sacarse a Evie de la cabeza, de cómo lo estará pasando en el castillo viviendo con todo lo que él no le podía dar o de si lo extrañaba aunque sea un poco.

Al llegar a su casa se aisló completamente, la verdad, no tenía ganas de hablar por lo que se fue a un lugar apartado donde había un prado con muchas flores y tenía la linda vista del atardecer.

Después de un tiempo escucho como alguien se acercaba y al fijarse bien quien es, se dio cuenta que era su padre, quien se sentó junto a él.

-que pasa- susurro Tontin

Hubo un momento de silencio donde ninguno hablaba hasta que Doug dijo:

-creo que me estoy enamorando si es que no lo estaba- se lamentó-pero ella no me da ni la hora, o sea nos llevábamos bien cuando llego pero me equivoque, le falle y cada vez que trato de hablar con ella me trabo y no le puedo hablar, logrando que se enoje más conmigo, fui exactamente como trate de no ser toda mi vida, un príncipe engreído que se pasa a todos por delante y no sé cómo resolverlo, le di la espalda justo cuando más me necesitaba cómo es posible que me enamorara tan rápido- término medio exaltado

-wow-dijo Tontin- esa chica te tiene loco hijo, es eso o estás enojado con ella porque son las únicas emociones que te hacen hablar tanto como tu madre-dijo con voz suave

-jajaja la primera, pero no sé cómo arreglarlo no sirvo para conquistar- dijo afligido

-hijo si ella te ama te perdonara, pero dime ¿quién la hermosa chica que te mueve el piso?-

-ehmmm ese es otro problema, ¿te acuerdas de los niños de la isla?-pregunto nervioso

-mmm si –

-la hija de la reina malvada- susurro

-¿Qué?-

-Evie, la hija de la reina malvada-dijo fuerte y claro, dejando a su padre asombrado –pero no es como su madre, ella es…. Es magnifica, es tan inteligente, tan hermosa que yo creo que le gana tía Blancanieves- dijo con ojos de ilusión

-Doug sabes que no suelo hablar mucho, soy uno de los 7 y soy tu padre, a mí y a tus tíos no nos importa de quien te enamores sino de que ese alguien te quiera tanto como tú a ella y viendo como hablas de ella, ella debe sentir algo así por ti. Por lo que se ellos se están quedando en el castillo de bestia, te propongo ir mañana y hablas con esa chica, tráela para acá, dile lo que sientes por ella y si después de eso ella sigue enojada contigo, esa chica no es tu felices para siempre- dijo calmado

-gracias papa necesitaba esto, hablare con Mal para coordinarlo-

Y padre e hijo se fueron a casa donde Tontin le conto a su esposa.

-aww mi bebe se enamoró- comento muy emocionada

Al otro dia Doug se levantó con energías renovadas, estaba decidido de decirle Evie lo que sentía por ella.

Tomo su teléfono y llamo a Mal:

M: alo?

D: hola mal soy Doug te llamo para preguntarte que van a hacer hoy

M: yo voy a salir con Ben, Jay va a entrenar, Carlos va a no sé dónde con amigo y Evie está haciendo un vestido porque?

D: crees que podrías ayudarme con Evie quiero hablar con ella

M: por supuesto -contesto con una sonrisa picara

D: bien, gracias mal estaré ahí como a las 5

M: ok, adiós

D: adiós

Bien fase una completa, fase dos preparar todo para convertirse en un caballeroso príncipe.

Se vistió con una camisa cuadrille azul y un sweater azul encima, un pantalones café y zapatos cafés.

Empezó a preparar todo, desde el lugar hasta que iban a comer. El prado lo adecuo para un picnic, puso una manta puso una flores escondió un estéreo entre unos arbustos y puso los parlantes en distintas partes y puso velas por si se oscurecía.

De comer puso todo lo que encontró en su cocina y con ayuda de su madre preparo una fuente de chocolate ya que sabía que a Evie le gustaba mucho.

Y así fueron pasando las horas y eran las 4 solo le quedaba una hora para ir a hablar con Evie.

Su padre le paso las llaves del auto y salió rumbo al palacio real. Eran solo 20 minutos pero no quería llegar tarde además asumía que mal ya le había contado a Evie que él iba a ir a verla.

Cuando llego, Ben lo estaba esperando para guiarlo por el castillo.

-y bien amigo ¿qué te trae por aquí en vacaciones y después de un dia?- pregunto el rey

-bueno vengo a hablar con Evie nunca le pedí perdón por no apoyarla en el dia de la familia- contesto

-Bueno ella debe estar en la habitación que comparte con Mal, sígueme-dijo

Lo siguió por muchos pasillos y muchas esquinas no sabían cómo iba a salir de ahí, era más enredado que el castillo de Blancanieves.

Al llegar a una puerta, toco suavemente esperando a que alguien abriera.

-holaa-dijo Mal. Cuando se abrió la puerta se podía ver a Jay muy sudado, a Carlos rascándole la panza a amigo y a Evie mirándolo lo cual lo puso un poco nervioso.

-holaaa- contesto Doug, miro al reloj y se dio cuenta que eran las 4:45 y tenía que irse- Evie ¿podemos hablar?- pregunto nervioso se creó una atmosfera de tensión, ella lo miro un minuto antes de contestar

-si claro-

-pero no aquí te quiero llevar a un lugar-

Eso la hizo dudar y lo poco que había avanzado lo retrocedió.

Entonces Doug pregunto- ¿confías en mí?

Evie no contesto inmediatamente pero le tomo la mano que él había levantado previamente.

Y salieron.

Cuando la puerta se cerró Carlos comento

-¿fui el único que sintió la química que hay entre esos dos?-

-mejor dicho tensión sexual- corrigió Jay

-no sé pero creo que va cambiar muy pronto- aseguro Mal con una sonrisa

Por el pasillo había silencio absoluto ninguno de los dos decía nada solo se miraban de reojo y cuando coincidían corrían la vista.

Cuando llegaron al auto Doug le abrió la puerta, logrando que Evie sonriera y se sonrojara, el resto del camino fue Doug mirando de reojo a Evie y ella mirando por la ventana y tarareando la canción de la radio, cuando Doug detuvo el auto, Evie pregunto:

-¿dónde me trajiste Doug? no reconozco el lugar-

-es donde vengo a pensar, ven sígueme-le dijo mientras se bajaba del auto

Evie le hizo caso y lo siguió. Caminaron por un sendero por unos minutos quedaba poco para que empezara a atardecer. Doug la guio hasta la pradera de flores donde recogió las flores que había en la esquina detrás de un árbol mientras ella miraba el horizonte

-Doug esto es hermoso- dijo sin todavía mirarlo

-sii- susurro tomando su atención. Cuando ella miro su sonrisa creció mas, lo vio con un ramo de flores preciosas que le estaba ofreciendo cual príncipe.

-wow Doug son hermosas gracias-

-de nada, sígueme-

Continuaron hasta pasar otro árbol donde se encontraba el picnic que Doug había estado preparando toda la mañana.

-wooow- susurro Evie impresionada

-Evie hay algo que te quería decir hace tiempo-dijo teniendo toda la atención de evie que no lograba salir de su asombro-la primera vez que nos vimos sentí algo, una atracción muy fuerte hacia ti, tú me sonreíste coqueta, como sabiendo que esto iba a pasar. Cuando estudiamos juntos sentí que al fin te estaba enamorando, pero después paso lo del dia de la familia donde me llamo la atención estar en el grupo popular que preferí ser popular en lugar de estar contigo y no tienes idea cuanto me arrepiento de hacerle caso a Chad. Me costó mucho decirte esto, yo no soy un príncipe con títulos, riquezas, o mucho espejos pero quiero que sepas que cuando me necesites voy a estar para ti. Este, es un lugar especial para mí y tómalo como quieras pero para mí siempre será nuestro lugar. Así que lo que quiero decir es…me estoy enamorando de ti Evie-termino Doug susurrando la última parte. A medida que decía hablaba se había acercado a Evie lo suficiente para quitarle las flores y agarrarle las manos.

Se encontraban a muy poca distancia solo a un par de centímetros, pero Doug no se atrevió a avanzar más. Evie decidió cerrar la distancia que la separaba de su primer beso.

Doug se asombró por un momento, pero después le devolvió el beso con la misma efusividad que Evie. Era el primer beso de ambos con la primera persona por la que sienten algo.

Cuando se separaron se miraron a los ojos por unos segundos.

-funciono mejor de lo que yo esperaba-susurro Doug con una sonrisa

-¿tú crees?- retóricamente pregunto Evie-no me importa que no seas un príncipe de título, eres mi príncipe personal y más caballero que la mayoría de los que conozco.-

-gracias mi lady- dijo besándole los nudillos de la mano derecha

-sabes Doug- dijo mientras se sentó en la manta- yo igual me estoy enamorando de ti- le sonrió

Doug se sento junto a ella y le tomo la mano- ¿Evie quieres ser mi novia?-

Evie de nuevo lo beso – si Doug me encantaría ser tu novia.

 **Hooolaa**

 **¿Cómo quedo?, tenía ganas de hacer un Devie, espero que les haya gustado.**

 **No sé si seguir la historia, pero comenten y si veo que les gusta le hago una segunda parte.**


End file.
